fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mavis and Johnny vs. Rest of the World
Summary Mavis and Johnny vs. Rest of the World is a fanfiction based off of the movie'' Hotel Transylvania'', mainly using the characters Mavis and Johnny, along with an unreasonable amount of original characters. The story itself seriously deviates from the usual Hotel Transylvania fanfictions. Instead of being a love story, or a comfort story, like most fanfictions based off of this movie, this fanfiction focuses on action and adventure. In the story itself, Mavis and Johnny are hunted by the government after the government realizes that Mavis's vampire blood could be useful for creating a weapon. This leads on to a massive story regarding Mavis and Johnny and their adventures around the globe while fighting this government. Eventually, the two of them defeat the leader, who is known as the Supreme Leader, but are also forced off of Earth after a group of aliens come hunting for Mavis. The aliens viewed Mavis as a threat to their existence, based off of her strength and her current feats. This leads to an arc that is currently in progress. Characters and Powers (Post-Earth) Mavis Dracula Mavis is the main protagonist of the story. In the time setting of the story, she is 118 years old, and the story begins a month after she marries Johnny. Mavis goes through several emotional and physical changes in her adventures, gaining immeasurable strength, endurance, and perception through several battles and the losses of her loved ones. At the current moment, Mavis is the strongest character in the entire story. Powers Near-Absolute Telekinesis- Mavis is capable of doing feats of telekinesis that are far beyond anything that she's ever faced before. She is not at the point of absolute telekinesis, but has gotten the closest to it, so far. Feats of telekinesis include rearranging subatomic particles to create objects out of thin air, accelerating herself to over the speed of light, and being able to throw celestial objects, such as suns, around. Extrasensory Perception- Perhaps Mavis's most-used power, Mavis's extrasensory perception is extraordinarily sensitive, capable of sensing the vibrations of a butterfly's wings in the air. Feats that involve her extrasensory perception include being able to find a single person in a massive city, spying on opponents from light years away, and even being able to communicate with the dead. Endurance- Mavis is capable of surviving pretty much any attack, physical or mental. She is known for directly taking hits from artillery shells and tanks, and has even taken a direct hit from multiple thermonuclear missiles at the same time. Mavis has been throw against planets, and has had neutron stars and regular stars make direct collisions against her, and has survived. Transformation- Mavis is capable of transforming into one of her three main forms: Bat, mist, or vampire. She is usually in her vampire form, and turns into mist form in battle to confuse her enemies. She uses bat forms in reconnaissance scenarios only. Healing- Mavis is capable of performing high-end healing techniques, which have allowed her to save her friends on multiple occasions. Feats include healing bullet wounds, preventing internal bleeding, and even saving loved ones from death. Life Force Manipulation- A more underdeveloped power, Mavis is capable of manipulating and fluctuating the life force of those around her. She is capable of killing people without even getting near them by simply snuffing out their life force, and she is capable of also keeping loved ones alive by nurturing their life force. Apart from this, Mavis is known for creating sentient beings that can fight for her in battle by pouring life force into inanimate objects. Best seen when Mavis creates a 19-mile tall sand giant. Absolute Speed-''' Mavis is capable of accelerating to speeds higher than instantaneous teleportation, allowing her to break conceptual speed limits and defeat opponents in an infinitesimally small amount of time. '''Precognition- Mavis is capable of seeing a few seconds to a few minutes, to even a few hours into the future while in battle. This has allowed her to perform feats of combat previously seen as impossible. Johnny Johnny is Mavis's husband, and the only person who Mavis trusts. He often relies on Mavis to make decisions, and didn't gain any significant physical prowess until the Magnetism Room incident. At the current moment in the story, Johnny has electrokinesis and magnetikinesis, which allow him to manipulate electricity and magnetism. Johnny is known for being more hesitant and cautious than Mavis, but also relying more on her strength to stay alive than his own. Powers Electrokinesis- Johnny is capable of manipulating electricity. This allows him to shoot electricity at his opponents, release electric waves, and mess up electronics nearby. Johnny is known for his lightning attacks, which are lethal at maximum force, but can be made nonlethal if Johnny isn't intending to kill his target. Electrokinesis has also allowed Johnny to move at a speed equivalent to that of electricity running through a wire. Magnetikinesis- Johnny is capable of manipulating the forces of magnetism, which allow him to walk on walls, fly, and create magnetic barriers. Johnny has the equivalent force of fourteen magnetars stored within him, but he can only release tiny fractions of it at a time. Magnetikinesis and Electrokinesis combined allows Johnny to seriously screw over any electronics near him, making anything that runs off of electricity essentially useless when used against Johnny. His Magnetikinesis also acts as a substitute for telekinesis, as Johnny is able to throw and lift things with it. Electric Form- Johnny is capable of completely turning his body into pure electricity. Johnny usually only activates this in battle, and when he does, he becomes essentially untouchable to any normal soldier. While in electric form, Johnny is able to move faster than normal electricity, is able to shoot electricity in all direction simultaneously, and automatically vaporizes anything near him. Fubuki Fubuki is a character who Mavis met while time-travelling back to World War II in the search for a cure to death. She is known for being ambitious, reckless, but also reserved when in a personal setting. Fubuki is best known for her pyrokinesis, and her want to become stronger. She was Mavis's apprentice, before her boyfriend, Kolt, died, and she betrayed Mavis under the belief that Mavis was the cause of his death. Fubuki eventually teamed up with Quintus, and was killed by the CR-78 Vanisher Explosive. Powers Pyrokinesis- Fubuki's primary form of attack, pyrokinesis, allows Fubuki to manipulate and change the qualities of fire. Fubuki is able to throw fireballs, blast fire in all directions, and even incinerate entire buildings from raw heat. The fire from pyrokinesis, at least in Fubuki's case, can be scaled from weakest to strongest by color. Red is the weakest flame, green is stronger, and black flame is the strongest. Telekinesis- Fubuki's telekinesis, in the beginning, was incredibly weak, Fubuki not even being able to lift up a rock. As she trained under Mavis, however, Fubuki's telekinetic abilities became much more advanced, and she was soon able to fly, deflect bullets, and throw people around like rag dolls. However, in the end, Fubuki always prefers to use pyrokinesis to telekinesis. Quintus Quintus is a male character, who was raised on the planet of Ultimatus. Rejected education as a young child, Quintus retreated to the planet of Iris to study telekinesis, and within a few years, had completely mastered it. He returned to Ultimatus, killing his family as revenge, and retreated back to Iris after doing so, mainly to escape the authorities. In his years on Iris, Quintus learned how to use antimatter manipulation, an obscure branch of telekinesis. He is the main cause of Fubuki's death, as he didn't form a shield for her in the battle of Ultimatus. Powers Telekinesis- Quintus is adept and fluent at using telekinesis. He is known for being fond of using high-collateral attacks, such as telekinetic wave, rather than using targeted attacks, such as telekinetic blast. Out of all the characters, Quintus probably has the widest knowledge of telekinesis, but is easily outmatched by Mavis when in terms of experience and fighting ability. Lightning- Quintus is able to fire electricity out of his hands, in a much more fatal way than Johnny can. Quintus's lightning attacks are known to be fatal, or at the least have the power to cause insanity within the target. Quintus uses lightning attacks very liberally in fights and open battles, mostly to injure or slow down opponents, rather than to kill them. Antimatter Manipulation- Quintus is able to alter and cause massive antimatter-driven explosions. This power is probably the one Quintus knows the least of, but it is still lethal for most target nonetheless. This ability is capable of causing massive, open-ended explosions, that can also harm the user as much as the targets Galvanor The Galvanor is actually a copy of the reality entity of the universe. It takes the entity that controls reality, and duplicates it, essentially creating a sentient being that can be told to do anything. The Galvanor is known for being extraordinarily bored with itself, and always wants to sleep. It makes use of Absolute Reality, or the ability to cause anything within the bounds of reality to happen. This power pretty much makes its strength unbeatable. Powers Absolute Reality''- '' the ability to cause anything that can happen within the bounds of reality to happen. This essentially means that the Galvanor can do anything, as long as reality permits it to happen. This makes the Galvanor technically one of the most powerful characters in the story, except it doesn't have free will to decide when to use its powers. Josiah Josiah is a male character, who is known for being the most intelligent person in the galaxy. He is best known for his works in theoretical mathematics and theoretical physics, as well as his advances in quantum and subatomic engineering. Josiah has a relatively mild personality, wanting to work for what's good in the universe, but also has a tendency to end up on the wrong side of the war. His greatest feat was constructing the Galvanor, which housed the source code to the universe. In his career as a researcher, Josiah has discovered and formulated over 700,000 different theorems and equations. It is said that Josiah has an IQ of 9,000. Hector Hector is the leader of the Gordian Empire. He was raised on the planet of Ultimatus by a wealthy family, and grew up in a very political climate, making him suitable for his position as the leader of the Gordian Empire. When he was only 23 years old, Hector secured his position as Grand Chancellor, and only two years later, moved up to the position of Supreme Leader of the Gordian Empire. Hector is best known for focusing on Military Spending, and takes a harsh, but effective, stance on law and order. He is known best for ordering the construction of the Galvanor, and for constructing the largest fleet in the entire galaxy of Chronos. Hess Hess is Hector's brother, and was the Supreme Leader of the Gordian Empire after Hector died. Hess was raised in a similar environment as Hector, except rather than live in Ultimatus, he lived on Fariu. Fairu was known for its extravagant courts, lavish lifestyle, and overwhelmingly spoiled children. Because he was raised in this sort of environment, when Hess pursued his career in politics, he only made it to become the leader of a single planet. Hess is known for being weak-willed when it comes to battle, often breaking down from nervousness or lack of experience. He is obsessed with his personal self-image in public, and civil rights, something that ultimately leads to his downfall. Factions (Post-Earth) In the galaxy, mutiple factions exist, each one with its own motives and strength. The biggest factions are the Gordian Empire and Cyrdian Empire, with many more smaller factions that also exist. Cyrdian Empire The Cyrdian empire is a highly militaristic and capable nation, known for its complete irreverence towards civil and political rights. The Cyrdian Empire is known for constructing the Cyrdian Cubes, and for using highly-genetically enhanced specimens to fight for them. They are also heavily religious, relying on a belief that stressed killing anyone who didn't have the same belief as them. The Cyrdian Empire has constructed Cyrdian Cubes, and have also constructed Crusader-Class Titans, as well as other classes of Titan mechs. Their economy is led by the arms manufacturing industry, with significant contribution also coming from uranium mining and missile development. Gordian Empire The Gordian Empire is a politically diverse and very large nation, known for its developments in science and information technology, along with its massive naval fleets. The Gordian empire do not have a state-sponsored religion, but 92% of the population are religious. The Gordian Empire's survival is rooted in political and militaristic dominance over regions of their influence. At the current moment, their navy does not have a count, thanks to the fact that it is too big, and their standing army consists of over 900 quintilian soldiers. Citizens enjoy civil liberties, but political freedom is limited. The economy is led mainly by the arms manufacturing industry, with significant contributions coming from agriculture and space mining. United Colonies of Alzheria A group of humans who are currently not in the story, the United Colonies of Alzheria are made of the group of humans who managed to flee the destruction of the Destructor before it got destroyed, by using the Shadow Influx Generator to teleport themselves to the galaxy that the story is currently taking place on. They reside within a close formation of 34 star systems, and have a policy of isolationism. Thanks to their easily transportable factories, they have developed a navy numbering at 3,000,000 warships, and are more than capable of defending themselves if needed. However, their main source of power comes from their diplomatic ties to almost all of the smaller factions in the galaxy. If someone were to attack the United Colonies of Alzheria, then they would be sure to also be fighting at least 200 other small factions. The economy is ran primarily through retail development, space mining, uranium mining, and mercenary contracting. Black market activity is notable. Republic of Irrizisiz The Republic of Irrizisiz is an open and politically liberal democratic country, consisting of 200,000 star systems. Major influence is cast on it by the President, who is elected through democracy. The Republic of Irrizisiz is known for its lenient policies regarding immigration. At the current moment, the Republic of Irrizisiz has a naval fleet of 400,000,000, ships, and an army that does not currently have a count. However, political reforms and new legislation has caused the Republic of Irrizisiz to begin cutting down on military spending, and instead focus spending on welfare programs, education, and public works. The economy of the Republic of Irrizisiz is largely dependent upon government support, as it is primarily socialist, and is led by chemical engineering, retail development, information technology, and space mining. Citizens enjoy complete political freedom, as well as freedom of speech, freedom of press, and protection from arbitrary arrest. However, corruption amongst higher elites is still prevalent, and the outskirts of the nation is terrorized by pirates, thanks to a lack of military funding. Kingdom of Universalis The Kingdom of Universalis exists outside of the reality of the universe, and is made of a thick sheet of indestructible metal that can only be broken by Orlyx. It is ruled by the Guardian, who is a near-omnipotent being that rules over his kingdom with an iron fist, but also as a benign ruler. The economy is nonexistant, thanks for the fact that there is no need for one. People are capable of getting food, water, and shelter by simply asking the Guardian to make it for them. The military of the Kingdom of Universalis has a navy of Grahm's number (1 x 10^17 million) warships, and a standing army of 15 google Grahm's Numbers. The standing army has extraordinarily powerful equipment, capable of teleporting soldiers, as well as teleporting bullets, mechs, and tanks. Specialized soldiers are capable of throwing enemies into different dimensions. The people of the Kingdom of Universalis do not care for political freedom or personal freedoms, as they don't want it nor need it.